


Learn to Live Without You

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: "In the first avenger Steve jumped on a dummy grenade could you do tony or bucky or even the whole team going ape shit cos hes done it again, it wasn't a dummy but he's lucky it was a dud"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Live Without You

Steve has a hero complex which (combined with survivor’s guilt) makes him dangerously willing to jump in front of anything and everything, even if he knows his teammates could take it.

Steve’s not very practical that way.

The whole team loves him and cares about him and, let's be real, would take a bullet for him. But when Steve continually allows himself to take the damage for the rest of him, they have an intervention.

He walks into the common room and is met with an Intervention Banner and the entire team standing under it with somber faces.

Sam clears his throat and steps forward, opening a blue envelope to pull out a sheet of paper. “Steve,” he begins, “we are all worried about your psychological and physical safety. If you don’t stop taking the damage for us, we will tie you to your bed with steel ropes.” He steps back and Natasha takes his place, holding a letter as well.

“Steve, stop being a dumbass.” She steps back, looking pleased with herself as Steve is now gaping at the team in shock.

All of them come forward, reading variations of the same thing until only Tony is left.

Tony steps forward, holding a StarkPad (he had flat out refused to write a physical letter). “Steve,” he says, “stop making me try to learn how to live without you because right now, I feel like that’s inevitable and it scares me.”

His voice cracks at the end of the note and he’s gripping the edges of the StarkPad tightly. Steve moves for the first time since this started, taking the StarkPad from Tony and wrapping him in a firm hug. He whispers into Tony’s ear, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be more careful; I didn’t know.”

Tony slumps to the floor, Steve following and refusing to let go of him. The rest of the Avengers leave quietly as Steve whispers apologies and promises.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN ANYONE GUESS WHERE I GOT THE INTERVENTION BANNER FROM


End file.
